Persona 4: The Next Journey
by Nightmare Wanderer
Summary: Over a month after Souji Seta leaves Inaba, he and his friends are yet again pulled into a journey that will not only affect Inaba but the whole world if they fail.
1. Chapter 1: An Unfamiliar Face

**FYI: This is my first fanfic so don't bitch on to much **

**Disclaimers: I do not own persona 4 or any thing owned by ATLUS**

**Chapter 1: An Unfamiliar Face**

* * *

><p><strong>April 21st 2012<strong>

**Okina City**

It's been over a month now since Souji had left Inaba and still hadn't adjusted to his new surroundings. Souji was now living in Okina City which meant that he could visit his friends back in Inaba any time he wanted to, but it wasn't the same. The year he spent in inaba had been without a doubt the best year of his life. He discovered a world inside the TV that was inhabited by creatures known as shadows, he had solved a murder case, cached the criminal and defeated a goddess. But he couldn't have accomplished theses feats without the bonds he had created with his friends. The day he left Inaba had been the last time he had to use his persona but it would always be with him.

After returning home from his new school, souji had entered his new home to see his parents had not returned home yet. Suddenly he reached a text, souji whipped out his phone to check who it was, it was sent by Souji's farther '' me and your mother will be returning home late tonight ''. Souji was used to this by now, sometimes not even seeing his parents or talking to them for weeks. As the hours went by souji got into bed and drifted of into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Place<strong>

''Hello'' as mysterious voice announced

The voice had woken up Souji from his sleep, but to his astonishment he wasn't in his plain grey room with boxes of his unopened stuff. He was now in a round room, surrounded by six golden columns with a checked floor underneath him. The room was surrounded by a thick blue fog. Souji's vision was incredible blurry and took awhile fore his vision to adjust to his new surroundings. Souji noticed in the centre of the room was a man, a man wearing a white and black suit, a butterfly mask covering his face and grey hair just like his own.

''Who are you'' Souji asked in a tired manner.

''I am Philemon, a dweller between consciousness and unconsciousness and now a simple test, can you state your name.

''Souji Seta'',souji announced his name towards Philemon.

''Excellent, only those with the power to unleash there inner self may enter this world'' Philemon replayed.

''Your talking about the ability to summon a persona, right'' Souji asked.

''You are correct, but your power is different of that of most peoples, your power is know to some as the wild card ability. This power lets you summon hundreds of different persona's', but you already been told this by my servants''.

''Your servants, do you mean Igor, Margaret and the velvet room'' Souji asked with a curious look on his face.

''A created the velvet room because I cannot interfere with the world like you can, it is within the velvet room my oldest servant resides, his role in things is to nurture your power to give birth new stronger persona and guide you down your path. But things have chanced recently''.

''Like what and how come I've never met you before'' Souji wanted to know why Igor had never mentioned him.

''That is because I've been in a deep slumber for many years now, but you have seen me before, just not in this form, in a form of a blue butterfly''.

Souji begins to think for a moment before he remembers something, he remembers seeing a glowing blue butterfly around inaba and the TV world last year. 'was that him' Souji thinks to himself for a moment before he is brought back to reality or whatever you would call the place he was in now.

''Why now'' Souji asked.

''Because you and your friends ability's are needed once again''

''My friends'' Souji asked while looking curious at philemon.

''Yes''

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room. So intense it made souji close his eyes and fall to the ground. Moments later he realised that it wasn't just him and philemon in room no longer.

''Where the hell am I'' said a familiar man's voice.

Souji stood up and opened his eyes and to his astonishment saw all his friends from inaba, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko standing to his left, and Teddie, Kanji, Rise and Naoto standing to his right.

'' Sensei'' Teddie excitably says and stares at souji.'

'Senpai, out of my way Teddie'' Rise pushes teddie out of the way and runs towards Souji. Rise begins hugging Souji to the point that his face turns red and it becomes hard to breath.

''Shhh... Rise I think your hurting him'' Souji notices Chie trying to pry Rise of of Souji. ''Ha... I guess things never change'' said Yosuke.

After Rise had to be pried off of Souji with the help of everyone Philemon began to talk again. ''Allow me to introduce my self, My name is Philemon, I am the one who watches over humanity and more specificity those who have the power to summon a persona. You may be wondering why I have summoned you here to explain the upcoming future. Soon Souji will be returning to Inaba and a new journey will be set in motion for all of you''.

'' What exactly to you mean by a new journey and is it related to the TV world'' asked Naoto.

''Yes the TV world or shadow world has returned to it's old foggy state, But I don not know what has caused this or why. But I do know that only a being as power full as Izanami could have caused such a thing''.

''Well whatever It is well kick the shit out of it, right guys'' Kanji shouted towards the rest of the Investigation team and everybody simultaneity nodded.

''Yeah, this will be just like old times right partner''.

''Very good, but I can foresee that there will be some threats that you will have to endure outside of the TV world, and this will require you to use your persona's outside of the TV world''.

''But we can't'' said a confused Yukiko.

''You have always had the ability to use your persona's in both worlds but you have never had any reason to before, now you do''.

'' I ask of you to do this because you are the only persona's who have the ability to access the TV world who have not been tainted by evil. I will now return you to your world but before I do remember one thing. Death is closer than you think''. And suddenly the room this with that same blinding light once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Okina City<strong>

Souji begins to rub his eyes and notices that its morning and he's back in his room. '_Was that a just a dream or did that really just happen , Urrrg... why does my life have to be so complicated and what did he mean that death is closer than you think_'.

But suddenly his thoughts were disturbed as he head his mother shouting from the bottom of the stairs.'' Souji can you come down here a second, me and your father would like to discuss something with you.

About 20 minutes later Souji rushed back to his room and started packing his belongings. His parents informed him they will be working overseas again and that he will be spending his last year in high school in inaba with his uncle and cousin. Souji begins to wonder if Philemon had a hand in this.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit of a short chapter because it was only meant as an introduction to the story, I have a few ideas of how this story's going to play out, but nothing set in stone yet. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Returning To Inaba

****Disclaimers: I do not own persona 4 or any thing owned by ATLUS** **

**Chapter 2: Returning To Inaba**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday April 29th 2012<strong>

**The Velvet Room**

''Welcome to the Velvet Room''.

As Souji's vision began to clear he noticed he had returned to the save limousine he had first woken up in when he first came to inaba over a year ago. In front of him sat an old looking man with a very long noise, and to the right of him was a women with long blonde hair wearing a long dress that resembled a lift attendants Uniform.

''….Igor...Margaret...why am I here, why am I back in the velvet room. ''. Souji was incredible curious as to why he had returned to the velvet room, '_could it have something to do with that dream, the one I had with my friends and that Philemon guy'_.

Souji began wondering to him self but was cut short as Igor began to speak again.

''I believe you already know why you have returned here again, It looks like you will once again be needing are help''

''Does this have anything to do with someone called Philemon''. Souji wanted to know Philemon's role in all of this.

''It seems you have met my master, he is the one who original created the velvet room to assist those with the wild card ability, Master Philemon is incapable of interacting with the human world as I or my assistants can. But for the last few years he has been in a deep slumber, only to be revived if a dangerous threat is on the horizon''

''What type of threat'' Souji hoping Igor would give him a straight answer for once.

''I am afraid I have not been informed of this new threat, but I do know that it will be more dangerous than your last one, that is why Master Philemon has allowed me to grant you and your friends additional powers to combat this new threat''

''Additional powers, like what exactly'' Souji asking curiously.

''For one, Being able to summon your persona in the human world as well as the shadow world, but as for the other powers they will manifest them selves as you and your friends strength grows''

''Why would we need to use are persona's outside of the TV world for''

''You will understand in time''. Igor begins grinning like a mad man and looking outside of the limousine, which looks like it's driving through a thick fog

''Time marches forward in your world, but before I send you back, remember what my master had told you, Death is closer than you think''.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Bound Train<strong>

Suddenly Souji's Vision became cloudy until there was nothing but darkness. Moments later Souji found him self waking up on a train that was heading toward Inaba.

''Mmmm...deja vu''.

Only a year ago Souji was on a train that was heading to Inaba and had a dream about a man and a women in a limousine.

Souji decided to check what time it was on his phone when suddenly he noticed that he had an unopened text from Yosuke, _he must have sent it me while I was in the velvet room._

Yosuke wanted him to meet up at are 'secret headquarters', It wasn't like a underground base or anything, it was just a table in the Junes food court. They probably wanted to discus that dream they all had together a week ago.

It had already been a week since then, he persuaded his parents into letting him move back to inaba for his last year in high school.

'_Persuading my parents into letting me move back here had been easier than I thought it would. It's possible Philemon could have had a hand in that, No. Igor said that Philemon couldn't interact in this world. I could just be good a manipulating people, Shit I'm turning into Adachi'. _Souji was cut short again by a rather metallic voice.

''Yasoinaba...Yasoinaba'' souji hear the man's voice telling him the train station was just up a head.

Souji got his bag out of the small overhead storage compartment and waited for the train to stop. As soon as the trained pulled up towards the station he remember when he left inaba over a month ago, when all of his friends had been chasing the train he was on until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Inaba Train Station<strong>

The train made a full stop at the train station and people began to get off. Souji couldn't help but notice that a lot of people were arriving in inaba. When he last came hear he was the only one on the train except for the driver, '_Something must be going on, could this be related to Philemon's warning, It's still to early to tell, If something was going on I could easily find out about it, this is only small town after all'._

Souji walked of the train and headed towards the car park and with any look uncle Dojima would be waiting for him. '

'Hey, other hear'' Souji spotted Dojima waving to him.

Souji walked other towards his uncles car but couldn't help but notice a man sitting on the ground with his back against the wall drooling and mumbling something. '_I wander what's wrong with that guy, It looks like the same condition some people were going through when inaba had been covered in fog last winter, ever that or the guy's got brain damage or something'._

Souji began to dismiss that thought from his head and carried on walking towards his uncle.

''Hey, it's been awhile Souji'' Dojima begin talking to Souji while he put his stuff into his uncles car. ''It's good that your back, when Nanako found out that you were coming back, you where all she could talk about, but your timing'' Dojima mumbled that last part.

''What was that'' Souji wanted to know what Dojima just said.

''I-It's nothing'' Souji and Dojima both got into the car and drove of towards Dojima's house. Both of them not saying anything to each other only made Souji feel that something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojima Residence<strong>

''OK, we here, welcome back''

Dojima parked his car just outside of his house. Souji exited the car, went towards the trunk and pulled his bags out. Dojima signed him to come towards the car window.

''You got everything, good, I have to go down to the station for a bit so take care of Nanako for me will ya''

Dojima rolled up his window and began to drive of towards the police station. Souji picked up his bags that he had dropped on the side of the road and began to walk towards the house. Souji knocked on the door and in a few seconds there was an answer.

''Big Bro, your back'', Nanako opened the door and stared hugging Souji's legs because she still to short.

''It's good to see you again Nanako''. Souji walked into the house and put his bags by the stairs, he decided that he would unpack his stuff later because he wanted to go to Junes and see his friends again''

''Nanako, do you mind if I go pay a visit to my friends a Junes for a while''

''OK, just be back before dad comes home ok''

Souji hugged his cousin and left for Junes. On the way there he noticed not much has changed in the last mount, everything was just the same as the time he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes (Food Court)<strong>

''Arr...What's taking him so long, he should have arrived in Inaba an hour ago'' said a frustrated Yosuke.

''He's probably on his way now. He probably wanted to see Nanako first''. Rise tried to calm Yosuke down.

A few minutes later Souji arrived at the Junes food court and noticed a circler table with a group of people sitting around it. This was where the Investigation team would come to discuss the murder case.

He noticed Naoto standing up to greet him ''Good Souji your here, now we can get this meeting under way''

''Meeting'' Souji asked.

''Were here do discuss what that Philemon person was talking about'' . Yosuke replied.

Souji sat down sat in his old seat next to Kanji and Yukiko, and as soon as Souji sat down Naoto continued talking.

''After we that night, we realised that all of us had the same dream. So we had Teddie go and check out the TV world and see if it had indeed returned to it's old self. And indeed it has''.

''But how is that possible, we defeated Izanami''. Yukiko asked.

''If you recall what Philemon said, he said that any being as powerful as Izanami could control that world'' Naoto stated.

''Didn't he also say that we can now summon are persona's in this world as well as the TV world'' Chie remember what Philemon had said to them about there persona's

''I do, that's why last night I tried summoning Yamato-Takeru, and I succeed''. Naoto replied

''So we can use are persona's in this world now?'' Rise asked

''Yes, but for what purpose I don't know''. Naoto replied.

''To fight shadows''. The moment Souji finished talking everybody was staring at him with question marks floating above there heads.

''Shadows can leave the TV world, Teddie is technically a shadow and he said that he could have left any time he wanted, didn't you. Once Souji had finished talking again everyone began to look at Teddie.

''It is possible for them to cross over to this world, but they wouldn't last long on this side, this world is beary different than my world. They only way they would be able to survive on this side is if it was foggy''.

''It's all making sense now, I think the next time it gets foggy a shadow will leave the TV world, it's the only logical explanation, why else would we be able to summon are persona's in this world now''. Naoto realised

With the Information Teddie had provided the team realised that on the next foggy night they would have to fight a shadow in this world, but Souji couldn't get that man he saw by the train station out of his head. He realised that it must have something to do with the shadows.

''Hey Naoto, when I got of my train a few hours ago I noticed a man that looked like the people who were affected by the fog last winter, do you think that could have anything to do with the shadows'' Souji wanted to know if the the condition the man he saw earlier was in and the shadows could be related.

''Actually I've noticed a few people around town that have been like that, some people even say they've been hearing voices in there head''. Chie asked

''I to have noticed this, I began looking into this and I found something rather similar to what is happing now and what happened when the town was covered in fog, have you ever heard of something called Apathy Syndrome ?''.

''I have Naoto'' Rise began waving here arms in the air trying to get everyone's attention.

''You have'' Naoto said, surprised that Rise of all people new about Apathy Syndrome.

''I was in Port Island a few years ago for a show, remember I told you about it, the one at Club Escapade when the power went out. That's not really important, but while I was there I heard about something called Apathy Syndrome, the people living there called them the lost.'' Rise gave a explanation as to why she had heard about it.

''I'm surprised you heard about it Kujikawa, but yes, Apathy Syndrome is shockingly similar to the disease that the fog caused. There can only be one explanation for this, Apathy Syndrome is caused by the shadows''.

''Hey, what do you think about this Kanji, Kanji, ARE YOU SLEEPING'' Yosuke began shouting at Kanji when he noticed he had been sleeping through the entire meeting.

''….H-Ha, no I wasn't sleeping, I-I was just resting my eye's you know'' Kanji tried to make it look like he wasn't sleeping.

''Then what were we talking about'' Yosuke wanted to make Kanji look like a idiot.

''Umm...Persona's and that wired dream we all had last week''

''Well I suppose your right...Shhh...Just forget'' Yosuke said in defeat.

''Back onto topic, it looks like the shadows were probably the cause of the Apathy Syndrome but around February in 2010 the number of people contracting Apathy Syndrome went down dramatical and people who had it were cured, this could only mean one thing if the shadows were involved, that there was another group of persona users in Port Island who were fighting the shadows. But I don't think knowing this is going to do any good right now''. Naoto finished here explanation of Apathy Syndrome.

''Well if a shadow does appear in town on a foggy day we'll kick it's ass'' Yosuke tried to pump everyone up.

''I don't think it's going to be that easy guys, Philemon said that this Journey would be more dangerous than are last one, so just imagine what kind of enemy could come up against, we should probably go into the TV world and get reacquainted with are persona's. If we are going to go up against shadows again we should get are strength back first''. Souji got everyone into high spirits.

They decided to go back into TV world tomorrow. They also decided to meet up at one of the Junes storehouses, they agreed that they should learn to summon there persona's in the real world in case they do have to fight shadows in the town.

The Team all said there goodbyes and headed of home.

But unknown to them, two people stood in a dark allay watching Souji Seta walk back to his Uncles house. The two people were careful not to be seen by anyone.

''So...he is the new Wild Card...wise chose'' the first person spoke

''The future of mankind is in his hands, and he doesn't even know it'' The second person spoke.

''Patience... we can only watch for now'' The first person spoke again and both carefully walked back into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay second chapter is up. Third one won't take as long to upload as this one.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Pyramid of Truth

****Disclaimers: I do not own persona 4 or any thing owned by ATLUS But I Would Love To If They Were Selling It Cheap****

**Chapter 3: Pyramid of Truth**

**Monday April 30th 2012 **

**After School Inaba **

* * *

><p><strong>Samegawa Flood Plain<strong>

Souji was on his way to the Junes storehouse to meet up with everyone but couldn't get first day back at Yasogami High out of his mind, the day was exacting to say the least.

He was able to meet all of his old friends who weren't on the investigation team, Kou and Daisuke were exacted to see him again. Kou was mostly bugging him to rejoin the basketball team.

Ai Edihara who tried to commit suicide after she finds out that Kou likes Chie instead of her.

Yumi Ozawa who he helped get over her fathers death by helping her mother and even Naoki Konishi who was depressed after her sisters death at the hands of Adachi last year.

He later learned that he would be in class 3-1 with Yosuke but Chie and Yukiko would be in another class, while as Kanji, Naoto and Rise would be in there old class 2-2.

He later learned that Kashiwagi was fired because word got out that she tried to seduce one of her students after class, no one was upset from hearing that.

During Lunch Naoto reminded us to meet up at the Junes storehouse after school, she wanted a place to try to summon the teams persona's without anyone around, Yosuke had told us that nobody really goes in there but Naoto was worried that one of the workers would catch them in there or worse would see there persona's. But since they had no were else to go they decided to meet up there.

Souji had just realised that he had arrive at Junes with out noticing, most likely because of his daydream about today's events.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes (Storehouse)<strong>

Everyone was waiting inside the storehouse that was filled with boxes of food just waiting to be put on the shelves, the only one of the team that wasn't there was Yosuke, he had gone to make sure nobody would walk in on them.

About three minutes later Yosuke walked into the storehouse, locked the door so nobody would interrupt them and told them when why he had been so long.

''Sorry for the hold up guys, I had to make up an excuse as to why the nobody except me and Teddy are allowed to enter this storehouse for about an half an hour''

''What exactly did you come up to'' Souji wanted to know what pathetic excuse Yosuke had come up with.

''Yosuke told them that the place was a mess and we were going to clean it up'' Teddie answered for Yosuke who looked ashamed that he couldn't think of a better excuse.

''Well as long as nobody intrudes on us it will be fine. Back on to topic, The reason we are all here is that we now seem to have the ability to summon are persona's in this world as well as the TV world. As I said yesterday, I have already summoned my persona in this world back at my family's estate, lucky no one was around to see me do it. I summoned it the same way we do back In the TV world, by summoning a card and then destroying it. We all should be able to do this, I will demonstrate''.

Naoto finished talking and began to summon her persona, she held out her hand and suddenly a card appeared and began floating in her hand, and seconds later she crushed said card and a shattering sound echoed the room.

''YAMATO-TAKERU'' Naoto shouted the name of here persona and suddenly it appeared behind here. Seconds later the persona looked around the room looking for any threats, when it could not find any it disappeared.

''I would like you all to summon your persona's if you would''

Kanji took the lead and summoned Rokuten-Maoh, a large mechanical figure with flame decals appeared behind him and later vanished just as Naoto's did. The rest of the team began to summon there persona's with Rise going next then Teddie, Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke going last. After they had summoned there persona's there was only one person left, it was Souji's turn to summon his.

''He Souji, which persona of yours you going to summon, whatever you do don't summon that Mara one, please don't, you remember what that one locked like right. Why did you even have a persona that looked like that in the first place, it was so gay''.

Souji knew which persona Yosuke was on about. After he first created that persona in the velvet room Margaret was giving him some very weird looks while as for Igor, still grinning like a maniac or a pervert, you can never really tell with that guy.

Souji tried to forget about that persona for the moment and tried to concentrate on the one he was going to summon. He stretched out his palm and thought about the persona that he wanted to summon, moments later a card appeared in his hand.

''Izanagi-no-Okami'' Souji shouted when he crushed the floating card in his hand. Suddenly a being Wearing a white trench coat holding a sword with a gold ring in the middle of it appeared over Souji.

Souji looked up a the flying god and thought how awesome it would be to if he could hover and fly like a persona. The moment the thought crossed his mind his persona descended to the ground and surrounded Souji. Souji was lifted up into the air by his persona and was hovering above the ground with the rest of the Investigation Team left in awe.

''D-Dude are Y-You Flying'' Yosuke said with a shocked face.

''A guess so, I was just thinking how cool it would be if I could hover and fly like a persona and then Izanagi lifted me up into the air'' Souji tried to explain to everyone what had just gone through his mind before his little stunt happened.

''Maybe this is one of those new powers that Philemon guy was on about'' Rise remember that Philemon said about granting the team additional powers.

''You could be right Rise, maybe I can do the same thing as well'' said a Egger Yosuke.

Yosuke quickly summoned Susano-o and focused on hovering and flying and suddenly he was lifted upwards by his persona. But instead of hovering above the ground like Souji had demonstrated he keep on rising until he hit the roof.

''Ow, Dammit that hurts. How the hell am I suppose to get down''. Suddenly Yosuke was lowered to the ground by his persona and and touched the ground with his feet. Seconds later Souji touched down on the ground and both Souji's and Yosuke's persona's disappeared.

''Dude I can't believe we can fly now, Do you know how cool that is''. Said an excited Yosuke.

''We could be come like superheroes now that we can use are persona's outside the TV world and the ability to fly just makes it better'' Everyone in the group except Souji and Naoto began to think of all the possibility's the team had now after what Yosuke and Chie had said.

''I'm sorry to ruin your fun guy's but we have to keep this power a secret for now'' Souji said to the group.

''Souji is right, It is quite possible that other persona users exist in the world and we wouldn't want to end up on there bad side by revealing the power there trying to keep hidden to the world. Besides we have bigger issues than becoming superheroes. Don't forget the TV world has returned back into it's foggy self and it could be quite possible that a shadow could leave that world on a foggy night, why else would we now have the ability to summon are persona's in this world''. Naoto had stopped the team of revealing there powers to the world and brought them back to the real world for the moment.

''We should go check out the TV world and see if the shadows are really back, and if so we should begin training again. We don't want the shadows to become more powerful than us know right. '' Souji told the group that they were going back into the TV world.

Yosuke unlocked the door to the storehouse and the team left, they were still surprised somebody didn't try to get in because of the Yosuke and Teddies poor excuse. They all headed of toward the electronic department and stood in front of the TV the always used to enter the other world with. Making sure know one was looking, one after another they all climbed through the TV.

After seeing the distorted images they see as the enter the TV world, the team suddenly hit the ground and landed in an all to familiar studio.

* * *

><p><strong>TV World<strong>

''It really has returned back to the way it was, but how'' Yukiko remember all the times they entered the TV world, but the last time they came here it was more like a paradise with grassy hills, blue sky's and a crystal blue lake. But all of that was all gone. Around them was the all to familiar Studio they had always arrived in with fog surrounding them every were they look.

Everyone equipped themselves with there weapons and put on there glasses on.

''Rise, summon your persona and look for anything that wasn't here back in March'' asked Souji.

''OK Senpai'' said a rather cheerful Rise who was now smiling at Souji''

Rise summoned here persona Kanzeon and started scanning the TV world looking for anything strange, well strange for this place anyway. About a minute passed before she found what she was looking for.

''A think a found something. I'm not sure what it is but there's something new here, come on I will show you the way.'' Rise explained to the group that she found something but wasn't sure what it was yet. But she would show them the way to it. After nearly walking for 20 minutes they found what they were looking for.

They had stumbled across a empty desert. But more curiously there was no sign of any shadows or buildings. ''What is this place, why is there nothing here'' Teddie asked frightened because he didn't know what was going on.

''Kujikawa summon your persona and scan for any structures, shadows or anything in this desert'' Naoto instructed Rise into what to look for.

Rise summoned here persona again and looked for anything in the desert.

About a few seconds later it seemed that she found something.

''To the north east there seems to be a single structure, I'm not sure what it is but it is very large and will take some time to get to''.

''Well I think this is the the best time to try out are new ability, it will be quicker if we could just fly there, don't you think guys. It's ever that or we could walk across this desert.'' Yosuke wanted the chance to try to fly again but without hurting himself.

''I think Yosuke has a point, it would take to long if we just walked there and if someone does lose control of there flying ability the sand will break there fall won't it'' Chile surprisingly agreed with Yosuke for once to the shock of the group.

''OK then, but if any one gets tired or thinks that there persona will drop them just lower yourself to the ground.'' Souji realised that Yosuke was right. Souji summoned Izanagi-no-Okami and rose up of the ground and hovered up above the rest of the group. Yosuke did the same and this time instead of flying off hovered with Souji above the rest of the group. Everyone followed there lead and began to fly. With everyone hovering above the ground it was time they headed of.

''Ok, Rise can you show us the way there'' Souji asked Rise for directions

''It's this way, just try and follow me'' Everyone began to follow Rise as she began to fly of into the direction of the structure. They were surprised at how fast they were flying but there thoughts were cut short as the structure Rise had found earlier before came into sight.

It was a Pyramid, most of the group weren't that shocked because they were in a desert after all. But this didn't look like a pyramid you would see in Egypt. The ones there were thousands of years old and falling to bits, were as this one looked brand new and looked like it had just been built weeks ago. The team decided to stop flying and go the rest of the way on foot. Once everybody touched down on the ground they began walking towards the pyramid.

''Is that that a fucking pyramid, are we in Egypt now or what'' Kanji shouted to everyone.

''Tatsumi please mind your language, but I'm am rather curious myself as to why a pyramid has formed'' said Naoto.

The group walks towards the pyramid and notices a path, they decide to follow the path as there seems to be no other way. On each side of the path there seems to be palm trees spread out evenly on each side. They continue walking down the path until they reach the entrance to the pyramid. The entrance was a giant door made out of gold. It seemed to be shut. After repeated temps at trying to bash it open with there fists, there weapons and there persona's they decided to give up.

But Teddie spots some writing on the door and a place that looks like were somebody would put there hand into.

''Hey guy's I found some writing on the door and some hand shaped thing''

''What you find Teddie'' Yosuke wondering what Teddie of all people could find on an unbreakable door.

''Look'' Teddie pointed towards the door were there was some writing and a hand shaped hole.

Everyone graved round the door and Naoto read out load the writing on the door.

''I am thou, and thou art I, only thou with the wild card my open thou door''

Once Naoto read what was on the door everybody looked at Souji.

''It looks like your the only one of us that can open this door Souji'' said Yukiko

Souji walked up towards the door and noticed the hand shaped hole underneath the writing and held his hand out.

''Wait Senpai, we don't know what that will do to you'' Rise said scared for Souji.

Never the less Souji stuck his hand into the hole and pushed forwards and suddenly the door opened with dust blown outwards as the door opened. Everyone began to cough as the dust was blown into there face. Once everyone began to stop coughing they looked inside the pyramid and saw golden hallways and doors, similar to the other dungeons in the TV world but with hieroglyphics printed on them.

The team walked through the corridor until they came across a to familiar black figure crawling on the floor, a shadow.

''Get ready guy's, here they come'' Souji shouted to the rest of the team.

The black goo shadow noticed the team and separated into three figures that looked like men with golden armour holding a golden staff but with black jackal heads. Suddenly the shadows got the first strike by firing Agidyne spells at the group, Chie seemed to take more damage than the rest of the group.

Rise quickly scanned the enemy while Kanji summons his persona and fires a Maziodyne spell at all three shadows, but for some reason they seem to be able to absorb Electricity spells. Rise finishes scanning the enemy ''They seem to be resistant to fire and ice and can absorb physical, wind and electricity attacks''.

Souji summons Izanagi-no-Okami and unleashes a Megidolaon attack on all three shadows. The shadows seem to be week to almighty attacks. ''All right guy's time for an all out attack'' shouted Kanji. The team charged the week shadows and preceded to beet the shit out of them until there was nothing left.

''For ordinary shadows they were pretty tough'' Yosuke noticed that the shadows were incredibly strong for common shadows.

''Hey Rise, how many more shadows are on this floor'' asked Souji.

''That seemed to be only one, but there's more than a lot on the next floor, it's your call if we should continue on Senpai''.

''We should stop for now, we were already tied from just getting here, Rise can you open a portal to the entrance from here'' asked Souji.

''I'm on it Senpai''

Rise opened a portal in front of the Investigation Team, Rise went through first then Souji and then the rest. Once everybody was back at entrance Souji addressed the rest of the team.

''That should be enough for today, we have to be ready for the next foggy night, keep an eye on the weather again so we can make sure were ready for then If a shadow does enter our world we must be ready to fight it. It will be different than fighting one in here, innocent people could get hurt, we must be ready. Everyone was pumped up after Souji's speech.

Yosuke went towards the TV's to make sure nobody was around, when he gave the OK signal he went through and everyone else followed. Once they were out of the TV world and back in Junes.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes (Electronics Department)<strong>

''Hey, I think I will take this new ability for a test run and fly home guy's'' said at enthusiastic Yoskue.

''You will do no such thing, what do you think people will do if they see you flying'' said a angry Naoto.

''But it's dark, nobody would see me''.

''No. We should only use are flying ability in this world if there's an emergency''. Everyone agreed not to start flying around the town and to only use it in case of an emergency. After there little talk about flying they all decided to meet at Junes tomorrow after school, everyone after that decided to go home and went there own way.

On Souji's way home he was passing through the shopping district when a sudden blue light flashed in-front of his eye's. Souji then saw a familiar blue door appear in it's old spot. His Velvet Room key began to glow.

_''__**If you could spare a moment please**__''_

Souji recognised this voice as Igor's. He walked towards the door and inserted the glowing Velvet Room key into the lock. Suddenly he found him self back in the Velvet room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Velvet Room<strong>

''Welcome back to the Velvet Room'' Igor welcomed Souji.

''It seems you and your friends have awoken to one of the powers bestowed on you by Master Philemon Souji-San'' said Margaret.

''So me and my friends can fly now, why'' asked Souji.

''Master Philemon believed it would help you and your friends navigate both the Shadow World and The Human World. Don't humans dream about having the ability to fly, this is a gift after all. It is your persona's that have this ability not you, to be able to use this ability you would have to summon your persona and focus on flying.'' Igor explained Philemon's actions and there new power.

''I suppose, but we would have to be careful not to be seen''

''Like I mentioned before, this is only one of your new ability's. Your other ability's will appear in time''

''These new powers come from the world arcana don't they'' asked Souji remembering the world arcana levelling up.

''Yes, the powers that come from the World arcana belong to you and your friends only, no other persona users have theses ability's.

''You mean there really are other persona users out there.'' asked a shocked Souji

''Yes, like you, the former leader of them had the wild card ability, he was a rather interesting guest, he found his answer to life, but at a price.'' Said Igor

''Why, what happened to him'' said Souji

''Don't you remember Souji-San, after our battle I told you about a boy who had become a seal and that my sister had left the Velvet Room to try to free him'' said Margaret remembering what she had told Souji after there battle in the Heaven Dungeon.

''That boy had no choice, it was ether that or humanity would have been destroyed'' said Igor.

''Destroyed by what, was it Izanami'' said a confused Souji.

''No it was because of a being called Nyx who descended upon the Earth become of mankind's wish for death, but I have already said to much, time marches on in your world, it's time for you to head back'' said Igor

Souji got up from his seat and without asking Igor any more questions he left the Velvet room and headed on home.

* * *

><p><strong>Dojima Residence<strong>

''You're late home'' That was the first thing Dojima said to Souji as he returned home.

''Sorry, I was going to be back earlier but a guess a lost track of time'' Souji had to think of an excuse as to why he was late, Dojima hadn't believed him the last time he told him about the TV world, shadows and persona's.

''Well don't make a habit of it. It's late, you should probably head of to bed now'' said Dojima

''Your right, I am a bit tired'' '_from fighting shadows' _Souji said in his mind.

Souji went up to his room and noticed that there were still a few unopened boxes left in his room. Souji was about to get into bed when he noticed it was raining outside. He remembered that it was going to get foggy soon, Souji realised that they didn't have much time to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday May 1st 2012<strong>

Souji woke up for school in the morning and noticed it was still raining outside. Before he left for school he decided to check the weather. It was going to rain non stop for a few days, this could only mean that the fog would appear Thursday Night. By the time he got downstairs he was already late for school, he decided to skip breakfast and just leave instead._' To bad I can't just fly there. I've never been late for school before so I guess you could class this as a emergency. No'_. Souji forgot about the Idea quickly, if he couldn't follow the Teams rules who would.

On Souji's way to school he saw more and more people in that Apathy Syndrome. The Team had come to a conclusion that it was caused by the shadows, but how they did it without being in the TV world was still a mystery for them.

School went by fast that day, mostly because Souji was more fixated on fighting the shadows than school work. As promised they would meet up at Junes and enter the TV world together.

* * *

><p><strong>TV World<strong>

After Entering the other world the Investigation Team headed back to the Pyramid they were at yesterday. Just getting there had tired them out yesterday and weren't in the best condition to fight loads of shadows.

The team had arrived back at the Pyramids entrance, but before going back in Yosuke started talking. ''Hey I just thought of something, doesn't somebody have to be thrown in here for a new area to appear''

''No, remember Izanami had created Yomostsu-Hirasaka by herself, so who every is controlling this world now probably created it'' Souji exclaimed.

''We should not waste any more time, It's going to be foggy in two days, so we have to train as much as possible. I also would like us to reach the end of this dungeon before then. Normally when somebody was thrown in here that's were we would find them, but that's not the case this time, so I wonder what we will find at the top'' said Naoto.

''Rise, can you open a portal to the second floor'' asked Souji.

''Sure, but be careful there are a lot of shadows on that floor''

Rise opened the portal and the team entered through it. Seconds later they were back on the second floor. The hallways and doors were made out of gold bricks with hieroglyphics printed on them just as the first floor was.

''Rise, were are the shadows located on this floor'' Souji wanted to know where the shadows were so they wouldn't get ambushed, but Rise seemed to be in her own little world for a moment.

''Hmm...''

''What's wrong Rise'' asked Souji

''I'm not sure, I've had this wired feeling before, like somebody's watching us. I had it back in Naoto's, Nanako's and Adachi's dungeons last year, but after we figured out that Izanami was behind it all I just thought it was her watching us back then or it could have been Adachi''

''Well it can't be ether of those two because Izanami is dead and Adachi is behind bars in a prison in Tokyo and a made sure that Adachi wouldn't have access to a TV there'' said Naoto who assured Rise and the rest of the team that it couldn't be those two.

''We should try to focus on the shadows right now, so Kujikawa, are there any shadows on this floor'' said Naoto who wanted to move on through the Dungeon instead of talking about people watching them.

''Yes, there are some just up a head''

The team went on a head and ran into some shadows. Souji summoned his persona Lucifer and attacked them with Bufudyne spells, Teddie and Chie summoned there persona's and did the same. The shadows were stronger than the one on the first floor but the Investigation team had the advantage in numbers. With the shadows weakness being ice the team made easy work of the first shadow.

Eventually The team had defeated all the shadows on the second floor and entered the third floor, but were to tired to carry on.

''T-That shadow didn't want to go down, I say we call it a day guys'' said a very tied Yosuke

''I agree, It's your call Senpai'' said an agreeing Naoto

''Most of us are to tied to carry on, we'll come back tomorrow, this is the last floor left before the top so we'll be quick.

Rise opened another portal that took everybody back to the entrance of the TV world. Everyone was about to leave but Rise had stopped everyone.

''There it is again'' said a annoyed Rise

''What'' said a confused Souji

''That presence I could feel before, it's gone now but I know something was there''

''What do you think it could be Rise'' said Chie.

''I don't know, but like I said before this isn't the first time I've felt it''

''We shouldn't get to worked up by it, we can worry about it tomorrow when were not tired, we should get some rest for know'' said Naoto.

After everybody had left the TV world two figures wearing dark cloaks appeared in the entrance were the Investigation Team normal enters from.

''Philemon has taken a great interest in this fool'' said the first person.

''What's so special about him anyway'' said the second person in a rather disgusted tone.

''Philemon believes that this new wild card will succeed were the last one failed, this fool defeated an immortal being after all, the last one couldn't even do that'' said the first person.

''So, he scarified his life, would this fool be willing to do that'' said the second person in yet again a disgusted tone.

''I've been watching this fool since he awakened to the ability of the wild card, I believe he would'' said the first person in a reassuring voice.

''Why didn't one of us get the wild card ability'' said the second person who seemed to calm down a bit.

''Only a fool can wiled the true power of the wild card, If Philemon had given it to one of us, we wouldn't be able to control it properly''.

''So , we deserve that power more that him'' said the second person.

''Philemon chose him for a reason and soon that reason will be shown, don't underestimate Philemon's power or the consequences could be disastrous. But no matter, the fool has opened up the Pyramid of Truth for us, and in there we will gain a power more powerful than that of the wild card.'' said the first person.

The first figure reached into it's pocket and pulled out and object. The object began to glow and soon both figures were bathed in a bright light and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I've written. I took the idea of flying with your persona's from Persona Trinity Soul by the way<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Going Public

******Disclaimers: I do not own persona 4 or any thing owned by ATLUS But I Would Love To If They Were Selling It Cheap******

**Chapter 4: Going Public**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday May 2nd 2012<strong>

**Early Morning Inaba**

**Dojima Residence**

Souji woke up early this morning because he didn't want a repeat of yesterday, he was nearly late to class and his new homeroom teacher Mr Yamazaki nearly gave him detention. Mr Yamazaki made King Moron look like a saint, Souji decided not to get on his bad side on only his third day back. As Souji entered the living room he noticed Nanako had to make breakfast again because Dojima didn't seem to be around.

''Good morning Big Bro, I made you breakfast'' said a cheerful Nanako

''Thank you Nanako, hey where's Uncle Dojima'' said Souji

''Ow...he had to leave early this morning, he said it was because of work''

''As something happened'' said Souji calmly, but hoping it wasn't another murder.

''No, he said it was because one of the other detectives were ill''

''Right'' said Souji relived that it wasn't another murder but wondered why the detectives were all way's calling in sick.

20 Minutes passed before Souji picked up his bag and his jacket and proceed to leave the house for school with Nanako.

**Samegawa Flood Plain**

By the he reached the flood plain Nanako had already left him because her school was in the opposite direction. On his way to school he happened to notice Yoskue who was running to catch up to him.

''Hey Souji wait up'' yelled Yosuke in the distance

Souji had stopped walking for Yosuke to catch up to him. About a few seconds later Yosuke and Souji were walking to school together.

''Hey, you here about that rumor about Yamazaki''

''No, what's it about'' said Souji curiously.

''See apparently before Yamazaki became a teacher he use to be a military general. But he was latter kicked out of army because he was to aggressive at his soldiers, why would they let a person like that become a teacher, why would he want to be a teacher anyway.

''I doubt that's true, rumors are never true anyway'' Souji reassuring Yosuke.

''What about the rumor about the midnight channel''

''…..Never mind'' said Souji in defeat.

''Hey speaking of the midnight channel, since the fog in the other world is back, you think someone will appear on it'' asked Yosuke.

''People were only appearing on the midnight channel because of the attention they were getting, even if the midnight channel was back and someone did appear on it nothing would happen because there's nobody to kidnap them any more'' said Souji, who was pointing out that since Namatame was now in prison on kidnapping charges there would be no one to do the kidnapping.

''Yeah your probably right. But hey, don't you think it's cool that we can use are persona's in this world now. I mean, to normal people who don't know anything about shadows and persona's don't you think that we would look like superheroes. I mean how many people can do what we do'' said Yosuke who had a point

''Well I suppose you have a point, but still we can't'' said Souji who agreed with Yosuke to a certain degree but dismissed his Idea.

''Come on, I wonder what over ability's are persona's have besides flying, well a guess well just have to see. Lets meet up with everyone at the Junes later and talk about what were doing tonight''.

After a few more minutes of walking and Yosuke continuing to talk about persona's and shadows, they final managed to make it to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

**Yasogami High (Class 3-1)**

As Souji and Yosuke walk through there classroom door, both of them a met by a rather pissed of teacher, who by the look of it was about to insane.

''ALRIGHT YOU MAGGATS, SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEATS OR I'LL GIVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU A MONTHS WORTH OF DETENTION''. Shouted Mr Yamazaki.

''I don't know who your last home room teacher was but if you get on my bad side just once I'll make you pay for it'' ranted Yamazaki.

''This guy sucks, I'd rather have King Moron or Kashiwagi as a homeroom teacher'' whispered a student.

''DO I HEAR TALKING OVER THERE'' shouted Yamazaki

Mr Yamazaki didn't look like your average teacher or behave like one as well, the same could probably be said for king moron. By the end of the lesson nobody got any work done or learnt anything because Yamazaki kept ranting on about how much better teachers had it years ago when they could properly discipline there students.

**Lunchtime**

**Yasogami High ()**

''Hey Souji, what's up'' Souji looked around to see who the voice belonged to. He saw Kou and Daisuke walking up to him waving.

''Ow hey guy's'' said Souji

''So Souji, when are you going to rejoin the basketball team. I asked you the other day but you never gave me a answer'' said Kou.

''Sorry, I've just been busy lately with part-time jobs. I don't really have enough time at the moment to join any club'' said Souji who was trying to think of a good excuse.

''Really, and would that 'part-time job' have anything thing to do sitting with around at the Junes food court. We saw you a lot there last year and for the last few days. What do you guys even do there anyway that can be so time consuming'' said Kou who trying to find out why Souji and his friends spend a lot of time around Junes.

''You know, school related stuff'' said a not very impressive Souji.

''Riiiiiiight'' said Kou who didn't believe Souji

RIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIING

''Well looks like that's the bell, see you guys around'' said Souji and ran off back to his class, not noticing Kou starting to talk to Daisuke.

''He's hiding something'' said a curious Kou.

''Defiantly'' said an agreeing Daisuke.

''Lets follow him after school and see what he's up to'' said Kou. Kou and Daisuke wanted to know what Souji and his friends were always up to and decided to follow them after school.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

**Junes (Food Court)**

The team had decided earlier to meet at Junes and discus what they were going to do in the TV world tonight and what to do about about the fog tomorrow night.

''Hey, I hear you two have Yamazaki as a homeroom teacher now, sucks to be you two'' said Kanji

''Yeah, that guy makes King Moron look like a saint in comparison'' said Yoskue.

''I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but we are here to discuss the TV world not your homeroom teacher'' said a very angry Naoto

''Sorry'' said both Yosuke and Kanji

''Very well. It seems we only have one floor left before we make it to the top of the Pyramid, I would very much like to know what is at the top of it. Most of the dungeons In the TV world are created by the people who enter that world, but since no one has been thrown in that world I can safely assume that something else must have created it and I believe we will find the answer on the top floor. Since Golden Week starts tomorrow we will be fully rested to deal with any problem that will occur tomorrow night.

''Why, what's so special about tomorrow'' said Kanji to the surprise of the team.

''Tatsumi, Don't you ever pay attention. We have come to the conclusion that the only way for a shadow to leave to TV world would be on a foggy night. If it had happened last year we wouldn't be able to stop it because we couldn't use are persona's in this world last year, but know we can. The reason we use are persona's is to fight shadows, so the only logical conclusion is that we would have to use are persona's to fight shadows in this world. Do you understand now Tatsumi'' said a very frustrated Naoto

''I guess, but wouldn't people notice us fighting a shadow in the middle of town by summing over persona's'' said Kanji who had a point for once

'' I never really fought of it before. I'm sure even with all the fog in the town people will still notice us fighting a shadow'' said Yukiko who also had a point

''Teddie will be okay because I've got my bear suit, no one will every suspect me'' said Teddie who was now smiling victoriously.

''Your the only one who wears that suit around here, people are going to know it's you dumbass'' said Yosuke, who had a point.

''Wait I've got it, we dress up as sup,,,,,'' said Yosuke but was cut of by Souji, and by the look of it, was just about ready to pop a blood vessel.

''For the last time Yosuke, we are not dressing up or becoming superheroes, got it'' said I very annoyed Souji.

''Right right, sorry for brining it up'' said a sighing Yosuke

''Ow Senpai, your so cute when your annoyed'' said Rise teasing Souji, who was know receiving glares from the other girls.

''I have to admit that Issue has been causing me some worry. The fog can get get thick here but somebody could still make out something. We should discuss this some more tomorrow. I suggest tomorrow morning we meat up at my family estate to discuss are plan for tomorrow night''. Naoto had invited to Investigation Team to meat up at here family's estate just outside of town.

''Well I think it's time for us to get to the top of that Pyramid and find out what's waiting us, come on let's go'' Souji decided it was time for them to reach the top of the Pyramid dungeon. The team left the food court and headed off towards the Electronics Department. But unknown to the Investigation Team, Kou and Daisuke had been eavesdropping on the entire conservation.

''What the fuck is a persona'' said a confused Kou

''Dude, what the hell's a shadow'' said a confused Daisuke

''Did they say something about a 'TV world', come on lets follow them and see what else we can find'' said Kou. Both of them decided to keep on following the team and to see what they do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes (Electronics Department)<strong>

''Ok nobody is around so let's get in there fast before somebody comes'' said Yosuke rushing everybody to get into the TV. Yosuke checks again to see if anybody is watching them. Yosuke informs the Team that he can't see anyone, they head off into the TV world, with Yosuke going in first and then the rest.

But Kou and Daisuke had decided to follow them and saw the whole thing. Saying that they were shocked at what they saw is an understatement.

''What the fuck, did they just climb through a fucking TV, I wonder If I could do that'' said a rather confused and curious Kou. Kou walks up to the TV the Investigation Team always use and puts his hand against the screen, nothing happens.

''Why won't it work, how come they can do it but we can't'' said a rather angry Kou

''Move out the way, let me try'' said Daisuke who wanted to try it. Daisuke tried to enter the TV the same way he saw the others do, but still no luck.

''I don't get it, how come they can get through it but we can't'' said a frustrated Kou.

''They said something about summing persona's, maybe only people who have these persona things can get through'' said Daisuke

''You might be right, but what's a persona anyway and didn't Kanji say something about summoning monsters, arr...this makes no sense, maybe we should just ask them when we get the chance to'' said Kou who had given up trying to figure anything out about the TV's and persona's and decided to leave it for the moment

''Hey didn't Naoto say something about a shadow appearing in our world tomorrow night. Maybe we should see what happens tomorrow, then we might get our answers'' said Daisuke who remembered what Naoto said about shadows and a foggy night.

''Wait...I have a better Idea'' said Kou with a large grin on his face that could even rival Igors.

* * *

><p><strong>TV World<strong>

Once the team had entered had the TV world they began to equip there weapons and glasses. Once everyone was ready they headed of to the Pyramid. Once the team had reached the pyramid, Souji had Rise open a portal back to the Third floor. Rise noticed that there wasn't as many shadows on this floor, but they were still very powerful. The team had agreed to make it to the top of the dungeon today and find out what could be up there.

''I wonder what's going to be at the top, maybe another enemy'' said an a excited Teddie.

''Well were not going to find out by standing here our we, we should be able to get to the top before we leave'' said Yosuke.

''Rise were are the shadows on this floor'' asked Souji.

''There is a shadow just up a head, be careful guys'' said Rise worrying for everyone's safety.

The team moved on through the hallway, Souji slashed the shadows with his sword before the shadow felt his presence. Souji's attack had weakened the shadow, but not enough to kill it. The shadow morphed into one single shadow, a chariot with a man that looked like a mummy in the chariot and a skeleton of a horse in front.

''Look out, it's very powerful'' warned Rise.

After hearing Rises warning Souji summoned Trumpeter and used a Debilitate spell on the shadow, lowering it's attack, defence and agility for a while. Teddie summoned his persona Kamui and attacked the shadow with a Bufudyne spell. The shadow didn't appear to be weak or strong to ice spell and took some damage, but not enough to kill it, let alone injure it. The Shadow attacked the team with a large physical attack that affected everyone. No one was two badly hurt though, if Souji hadn't used Debilitate before the team would be in a far worse condition right now. While the shadow was busy attacking everyone else, Rise had managed to pinpoint the shadows weakness.

''Guys, It's weakness is dark spells'' Rise alerting the team to the shadows weakness.

Naoto summoned Yamato-Takeru and attacked the shadow with a Mudoon spell but the shadow dodged the spell. After Naoto's attack failed, Souji summoned Alice and launched a Die For Me spell on the shadow, the shadow had no chance of dodging that spell and was killed instantly dissolving into black goo that later sank into the floor.

''Ok, one down a few more to go'' said Kanji

''Hey, you know that persona you just summoned, don't you think it looked a lot like that costume Teddie was wearing for that cross dressing pageant last year'' said Yosuke remembering the costume Teddie had to wear.

''Don't bring that up again, I just want to forget that ever happened'' said Kanji who just wanted to forget that night.

''Same here'' said Souji trying to forget that night ever happened.

''You guys deserved it, that's what you got for making us enter that pageant'' stated Chie

''Couldn't you just have beaten us up, no guy deserves that'' said Yosuke who by the look of it was trying to repress that night.

After everybody calmed down over the events of that night the team decided to carry on forward instead of reminiscing about past events. The team ran into some more shadows, but strangely enough there weakness were also dark so defeating them wasn't to hard. After about 20 more minutes of fighting shadows the team had finely arrived at the stairs and decided to carry on upwards. At the top of the stairs appeared the hallway that was normally there before the final room. This dungeon seemed to be no different.

''Well, this is it, I wonder what's on the other side'' said a curios Yukiko.

''Well there's only one way to find out'' said Souji. Souji opened the door and the team entered a very large golden chamber with 4 pillars on each side of the chamber. At the the far end of the room there was a pair of stairs that led up to a large rectangular door. This wasn't like the door from the entrance, there was no writing on it or any way to open it. After another look around the room the team noticed that the pilers on each side of the room were made of glass, each pillar had a slot to insert something into it. Also there were symbols carved into the floor by each pillar. The first pillar had the symbol I, the second pillar had the symbol II and so on. Each pillar had the numbers 1-8 carved into the floor but in Roman numerals.

''There has to be something more here, Kujikawa can you sense anything'' asked a frustrated Naoto

''Nothing, there doesn't seem to be anything here, normally there would be a shadow or something for us to fight, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore...Wait, I found something, but It isn't here''.

''What Is It, where is it'' said Kanji.

''It's that same presence I felt yesterday, but weaker. It's over by that Heaven dungeon, I think it's waiting for us'' said a frightened Rise.

''Come on, we don't have any time to lose, Rise, open up a portal and get us out of here'' said Souji who had Rise open a portal for them that took them back to the entrance, from there the Investigation Team ran to the Heaven Dungeon. Once they arrived there they were greeted by a single person wearing a dark black cloak.

''Hello what took you all so long, my word, what a magnificent place this is, what sad deranged person came up with this fantasy'' said the person in the cloak who was referring to Nanako.

''Who are you and what do you want'' Souji Demanded to know who the person was that was criticising his cousin.

''You know you don't get anything in life by demanding for it, why not just ask... a bit more... palatally'' said the cloaked person who most likely had a huge grin under that cloak.

''…..Please will you tell us what your name is and what are you doing'' said Souji who looked like he was about to lose it, but noticed the persons voice was that of a rather cheerful girl''.

''Hmmm... I don't think so. But I will tell you one thing Souji Seta, don't underestimate the forces at play here. I too was shocked to discover this world had returned to this state, Now just imagine how powerful something must be to achieve that. So Souji... wanna grab something to eat'' said the cloaked girl who was now receiving disgusting looks from just about everyone except Kanji, who by the looks of it wasn't paying any attenuation to what she was saying.

''Hand's off, Souji-Senpai's mine'' said Rise now clinging to Souji's arm, who at any moment would attack the clocked girl.

''Errrr...I think I'll pass... Wait, how do you know my name'' said a rather shocked Souji who just that second remembered the girl had called him by his name.

''That's not important, what Is important is tomorrow night, it's going to be a bloodbath I just know it'' said the cloaked girl excited for tomorrow night.

''Are you saying a shadow will appear outside of this world tomorrow night'' said a Naoto who was now giving the girl her full attenuation.

''Wow...You guys already figured it out didn't you, I only came here to warn you of it but I now see you already know. Well there's no point of me sticking around here any longer. So...See ya later'' The girl put her hand into her pocket and brought out an orb that began to glow the moment she touched it. Suddenly the area was blinded by a bright light forcing the Investigation team to shield there eyes. When they reopened them seconds later she was already gone.

''Who the hell was that, how the hell did she know about tomorrow night and how did she know Senpai's name'' said Kanji who wanted answers.

''Well were not going to find the answers by just standing around now are we. I suggest we leave, there isn't any thing else that were going to find in that pyramid and standing around here isn't going to solve anything. If that girl new about tomorrow night as well then it must mean that are assumptions were correct and that a shadow will appear in our world tomorrow night, we must be ready to face that shadow''. Naoto realised that a shadow would indeed appear in our world tomorrow night. The team headed of back to the entrance and exited the TV world and arrived back in Junes.

* * *

><p><strong>Junes(Electronics Department)<strong>

''As I said earlier, we should meet up at my family's estate tomorrow and go over our plans for tomorrow night. It is imperative that will pull of tomorrow night's mission without anyone knowing''. Naoto reminded the rest of the team that they will be meeting up at her family's estate tomorrow. Without anything else to discus everyone headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Dojima Residence**

''Welcome home Big Bro'' Nanako greeted Souji home as he walked through the front door. Souji couldn't help but notice seeing Nanako eating instant noodles and watching TV alone. Souji also noticed Nanako had prepared him some noodles for when he got back. Souji went other to the counter, picked up his food and sat down by the Table.

''So...Uncle Dojima not home yet'' said Souji who had noticed that Dojima has been late home for the last couple of days.

''He's probably dealing with all the reporters in town'' said Nanako, but Souji had no Idea what she was talking about.

''Why are there reporters in town?'' asked Souji. But Souji just remembered the day he came back to Inaba on the train. He had noticed there was a lot of people coming to the town but he had just shrugged It of.

''It's because of those strange people in town.'' said Nanako, but again Souji had no Idea what she was on about.

''Inaba's going to be on the news again tonight, it will be on any second''.

Souji began to wait for the news to come on, while he was waiting he tried to think of what Nanako meant by strange people. But then it just struck him, The people infected with that Apathy Syndrome.

''Good Evening...It seems that the not so quite town of Inaba is once again the centre of attenuation. Last year there had been a series of bizarre murders in the rather peaceful town calming the lives of New Announcer Miss Mayumi Yamano, High school student Saki Konishi and Teacher Kinshiro Morooka. But recently a strange Disease know only as Apathy Syndrome has begun to infect the small town. This Disease leaves it's patients in a comatose like state where they are unable to move, feed or care for themselves. Medical professionals classified this as a stress related disorder from working in a crowded environment, but that doesn't seem to imply to such I small town like Inaba. Last winter a similar Disease spread through the town, but this was most likely related to the large amounts of fog blanketing the area for just other a month. There seems to be no known cure for this strange Disease and anybody in the town is at risk of catching it. We will inform you of more Apathy Related events in the small town as it is made available to us''.

''Big Bro, are we going to catch that disease?'' said a scared and worried Nanako.

''Of course not'' said Souji who was trying to make his Cousin less scared. But in reality he didn't know much about the disease, only that it its related to the shadows in some way. Minutes later a stressful Dojima returned.

''Hey, I'm Back'' Dojima greeted Nanako and Souji as he walked through the front door.

''...Your back'' said a cheerful Nanako who ran up to great him.

''Sorry I'm late, The entire police force has been dealing with that apathy syndrome, not to mention all those dam reporters. To be honest, we haven't the slightest Idea about it. All we know is that it appeared in Tatsumi Port Island a few years ago and just up and vanished with out a moments notice. Were just a small town so we don't have the capacity and the man power to deal with something like this''.

''So what's going to happen about it?'' Souji asked Dojima.

''At the moment, nothing. We haven't even got an Idea about what causes it, let alone a way to treat it. For such a small town a lot of bizarre events happen''. Dojima didn't like not knowing about what was going on with the town and not knowing anything about Apathy Syndrome. ''But you shouldn't get to worked up about this, there's not really anything ether of us can do about it. The best we can right now is wait for it to just die down a bit''

Souji didn't like that nobody was doing anything about the Apathy Syndrome, but it's not like they knew what was causing it in the first place. Souji had an Idea of what could be causing the Apathy Syndrome but he couldn't just tell his uncle about shadows and persona's, he didn't believe him the last time he mentioned it to him. Souji tried to just forget about the Apathy Syndrome and just focus on what was on TV.

''…..We take you to the weather forecast...It looks like the rain will be continue on to tomorrow and will end somewhere around tomorrow night, and by the looks of it we will be receiving another batch of fog...''.

''More fog'' Said Dojima who had just sat down on the couch behind the table Nanako and Souji were sitting at . '' We haven't had that in a while, I hope we don't find another dead body hanging from an antenna again''._ 'Those murders and the fog started just about the same time he moved here. And now the fog returns just about the same as he does. Now that I think about it he and his friends had found that Kubo kid and found out that Adachi was the killer, even I couldn't do that. What are you hiding Souji, how did you do it'. _Dojima was now glaring at Souji's back, but it didn't go unnoticed.

''Dad, are you okay'?' said Nanako, who had made Souji look at Dojima.

''Ow...I'm fine Nanako, I was just thinking about something'' Dojima tried to find an excuse as to why he was staring at Souji's back all of a sudden.

''Ow, okay then'' said Nanako .

A few hours passed after that with Souji talking to Dojima about what he had been up to in Okina City last month, he was really trying to find out way Souji had come back to Inaba all of a sudden and with Nanako singing the Junes theme tune he really didn't get a good opportunity to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Hanamura Residence<strong>

Later on that night at the Hanamura residence. Teddie had been staying at Yosuke's place every since he came into the real world. Yosuke had told his parents that Teddie was a friend from school, and that his parents recently died and needed a place to stay. Both Yosuke and Teddie were staying in Yosuke's room. Yosuke was alone in the living room watching TV while his parents were having Dinner and Teddie doing god knows what in there room. Everything was going peacefully until Yosuke received a strange call from Chie.

''Hey Chie''

''Yosuke are you at your computer'' said Chie, who by the sound of it was out of breath.

''No, why is something wrong?''.

''You could say that, Look just get to your computer and you'll see''.

''Why'' said Yosuke who seemed fed up

''A few minutes ago somebody sent me an email with two things attached to it, a message and a video, you just have to see it for your self, I'll send you a copy of the email now. Just get to your computer Yosuke'' Chie hanged up. Yosuke decided to just take a look at the email and see if it was worth his time

. While Yosuke was downstairs and talking to Chie on his Phone. Teddie somehow managed to get onto his computer and access a certain website.

''Uh…..Yosuke, is this what scoring is? It looks really painful'' said Teddie who was now watching a video on a certain website.''What are you talking about Teddie'' said Yosuke as he was walking towards his room. The moment Yosuke walked into the room he noticed that Teddie was on his computer, but was more surprised at what he was watching.

''AHHHH...Get the hell away from my computer Teddie, and turn that off'' yelled Yosuke who ran towards his computer and turned of the monitor as fast as he could.

''So that's what scoring is, no wonder the girls were so mad at me every time a brought it up. I also tried looking up 'scoring with bears' on that website google, but all it came up with was a rather hairy man''. Yosuke was fed up with Teddie and was about to attack him for looking up gay stuff on his computer.

''Teddie, am only going to say this once. If you EVER go on anything like that again on MY computer, I'll kill you '' said a rather menacing looking Yosuke who was emphasising some of his words. ''No you wouldn't, you would never hurt Teddie, you'd feel to bad about it'' said Teddie proudly. That look on Teddies face stayed that way until he noticed the floating Tarot card in Yosuke's hand.

SMASH!

The sound of glass shattering echoed through the room until Susano-o appeared behind Yosuke covered in a bright blue flame. ''Ow. That's the way you want to play ha, Okay, BEARSONA''. A tarot card appeared in Teddie's hand and he proceeded to crush it. Just like before, a loud shattering sound can be heard echoing around the room with Teddie's persona Kamui appearing behind him.

''HEY, what's with all that noise, me and your mother are trying to eat in peace'' Shouted Mr Hanamura who was standing by the stairs.

''S-Sorry Dad, I-I'll just turn the volume on my computer down'' said Yosuke who tried to come up with a decent reason as to why probably everyone in the house could he glass shattering.

''Okay then, but keep it down'' said Mr Hanamura who went back to eating.

Yosuke sighed in relief and began walking to his computer. As he turned on the monitor he noticed what Teddie was just one and tried to close the website as fast as he could without even looking. After that was done he began to access his email t and see what Chie was talking about.

''What are you even doing anyway Yosuke'' said Teddie who was pissed that Yosuke kicked him of the computer.

''Chie seemed surprised by some email, so she sent it to me to check out. It's probably nothing but Chie was freaked out by something'' said Yosuke who's attention now went back to his computer. Yosuke was now on the email Chie had sent him but it looked fine to him, until he read the message.

''_Unless you don't want this video all other the internet, you and your friends will meet me on the hill overlooking the town at 3:00pm tomorrow afternoon. See you there''. _Yosuke wasn't sure what video the message was talking about until he clicked on it.

It was a video of the Investigation Team climbing through the TV at Junes. You could clearly see the faces of the people in the video there was no denying who was in it . Only one thing was going through Yosuke's mind at this moment.

'_Ow fuck'._

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter I might bring in SEES from persona 3. They'll most likely be investigating the Apathy Syndrome in Inaba and seeing if it's related to the shadows in any way.<strong>


End file.
